Now That I'm With You
by chocolatestrawberry
Summary: Lucy and Kevin deal with Newly Wed life Starting with their wedding night!
1. Fairy Tale begins

Now That I'm With You Chapter one This is my new story, it's an AU sortof, it's about Lucy and Kevin adjusting to married life. I read one of the story ideas on another page and it gave the idea of writing about Lucy's first time, so that's what I did. The story starts out on their wedding night. :) Please let me know if you like it! "As fun as this reception is, what do you say we get out of here and have our own fun?" Kevin whispered into Lucy's ear as they danced on the ballroom floor. Lucy gulped and then panicked. Why was she so nervous? She wondered, it was just Kevin. It was there wedding day, or more like their wedding night. The ceremony had been hours before and after they were pronounced husband and wife; they were quickly driven to the reception that was being held in the same hotel that Kevin had proposed in. They'd danced, cut the cake, toasted and there were endless speeches that they both smiled through and thanked everyone for coming to Glen Oak for the wedding. Now, as the room slowly began to clear of people, it was time that they left to their honey moon suite in the top penthouse of the hotel. Lucy lifted her head from Kevin's shoulder and met his gaze. "Yeah," she managed and winced at the squeak that her voice made. Kevin smiled and kissed her temple.  
  
"Don't be nervous Luce. Everything's going to be fine," he promised and she angled her head and looked at him.  
  
"I'm not nervous," she told him and he smirked. "You're not a good liar either." He took her hand and pulled her off of the dance floor. "Kevin! Leaving so soon?" His mother asked with amusement flickering in her eyes. Kevin and Lucy turned to face her.  
  
"It's been fun but...we're tired" he told her and she laughed.  
  
"You're a clever man Kevin Kinkirk, but you could never lie," She told him and crossed to Lucy. "Congratulations, dear." She took Lucy's free hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that you're my daughter in law."  
  
Lucy smiled back and absently tightened her grip on Kevin's hand.  
  
"Thank you and same goes" Lucy said and Mrs. Kinkirk smiled.  
  
"Well, you two go get your sleep, I was just going to say goodbye to Annie anyways." She winked and walked off.  
  
"One down," Kevin murmured and pulled Lucy further until they got up to Lucy's family. "We just wanted to say goodbye to everyone," Kevin announced as they got to the group of people.  
  
"Oh, well then I should say congratulations and good luck...to your married life that is" Eric said and fumbled his words. Lucy flushed and bit her lip. Kevin laughed. "Well, thanks."  
  
"Goodnight" Lucy got out and received hugs and congratulations from Mary and her mother. After goodbyes were all said, Lucy and Kevin made there way to the elevator. After the door shut they both let out a sigh of relief. "Well, we made it" Kevin told her and Lucy smiled.  
  
"I guess we did," she exhaled and he squeezed her hand. Lucy bit her lip, a nervous habit that Kevin had picked up on, and looked at her new husband. "We're married," She said in barely a whisper, hardly believing it herself. "That's what people keep telling us," he confirmed and his humor relaxed her. "Okay," she smiled at him. "This feels unreal." She said as her heart pounded in her chest. She wondered if Kevin could hear it, she wished she wasn't this nervous about this but she couldn't help it. "I love you," he murmured and brought his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you too" She said when their lips parted. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and studied her eyes.  
  
"Lucy, don't worry" he told her as he saw the panic that remained in her eyes.  
  
"I know...I just...I don't know" She took a breath and then exhaled. "I'm sorry that I'm such a wreck it's just... this is all so new to me and--" He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Last night you told me that you were excited."  
  
She pulled away and looked up at him. "I am, oh Kevin, I'm...everything" She forced a laugh. The elevator door open and Kevin shot once last glance down at his wife before moving.  
  
"You ready?" he asked and she nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah, I love you" "And I love you." He gripped her hand tighter and they walked to the door of their suite. After opening the door, Lucy started to step forward, but Kevin pulled her back. She looked at him alarmed and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. "Where are you going?" he asked and she gestured to the room unable to get the right words out. "Not yet."  
  
"But Kevin, I thought---" She was cut off when he lifted her off of the ground and her breath caught.  
  
"Now, we can go in." He told her and she laughed.  
  
"You're crazy," she murmured and he grinned.  
  
"Just romantic" He corrected and she laughed again. He proceeded into the room and kicked the door behind him closed. Kevin carried her into the bedroom and he could feel her tense up. "Now, do you want a tour of the suite or should we just wait until tomorrow?" he asked and she opened her mouth but words failed her. He laughed at how nervous she was. "Kidding Luce, lighten up," he teased and set her on her feet.  
  
She looked away from his gaze and at the king-size bed that was next to them. Candles were lit and white roses were scattered around the room. Her jaw dropped as she took in the scenery. The bed was high off of the ground and covered in white silk. The curtains were drawn and the only light was the faint glitter of the candles.  
  
Kevin took her hands and pulled her closer to him. Her stomach erupted in butterflies and her heart went wild beneath her ribs. He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips parted underneath his and she wrapped her arms around his head as they continued to take each other's lips. His hands slid down her back and gripped her hips. He pressed her closer to him and moved his head to go deeper into the kiss. When his fingers danced up her back and found the zipper on the back of the dress she stiffened. He pulled the zipper down and felt her tremble against him.  
  
"Don't be afraid" He whispered and her fingers moved over the buttons of his shirt. She played with them until they were undone. After slipping off his jacket and then his shirt, her eyes wandered over his muscular chest. She had seen it before, many times, but this time it felt different. Her mouth went dry and she reached out to touch him. He ran his lips down her throat and she heard a sound come out of her parted lips. Her eyes fluttered down and she felt the dress slip away from her body. It fell onto the floor around her feet and she shivered when Kevin's hands touched her body.  
  
"Luce" He murmured and she reluctantly opened her eyes and stared back at him. He took her hand and guided it to the button on his pants. Her finger ran over it and then she pulled her hand away. "Kevin I..." Her voice hitched and trailed off. "I've got you baby." He pulled her closer and her fingers released the button on his pants. After stepping out of them, he lifted her and laid her down on the bed. "You're beautiful Luce." He told her and then her eyes drifted closed. 


	2. Morning after

Chapter two

That morning when Lucy woke up it was still dark out. She stared out into the darkness and took a breath. Her body was tingling and she felt relaxed and wonderful. She turned and head and looked at Kevin as he slept. Her lips curved and she reached up to touch them.

His arm was around her waist securing her close to him and her head was resting on the crook of his shoulder. She ran her finger tips along his face and smiled wider.

He shifted in his sleep and pulled her closer. She stifled a laugh and adjusted herself against him. After pulling the blanket up to her shoulder, her eyes drifted closed again and she fell into a restful sleep.

Later on when the sun filled the room and her eyes opened to a bright light, she moaned and closed them again. She kicked the blanket off of her and reached for Kevin. Instead, she found an empty space and her eyes opened.

So much for a romantic morning of waking up to each other, Lucy mused and brushed the fallen hair from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, you're up," Kevin came into the room and saw her lying there. "Oh." he grinned and she realized that she was completely bare. She sat up and grabbed the blanket that she had sent nearly off the bed. After wrapping it around herself she looked back up at him.  
  
"Hi," She said and smiled weakly. He laughed and jumped onto the bed next to her.  
  
"I've already seen you naked Luce, you don't have to be embarrassed."  
  
"I know...and I'm not." She pulled the blanket closer and bit her lip. "You're up early."  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore so I made us some coffee. But..." He pulled the blanket around her open and grinned. "I'm not really in the mood for coffee anymore." She laughed and kissed him as he layed her back on the bed.

(later)

"Passports?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you sure because I think I--"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure"

"Okay, what about the bags?"

"Yes,"  
  
"All of them? Because we had--"  
  
"Four, I know."

"Do you have the--"

"Yes," Kevin laughed. "Luce, you worry too much, I have the passports, the luggage, the boarding passes, the ticket information and everything else, got it?"

"Yes." Lucy exhaled hard and leaned back against her seat. "I just want everything to be perfect for us."  
  
"It will be." Kevin said and smiled. He reached across the middle of the car and took her hand. Lucy looked at him and smiled.

"I'm excited, I've never been to Paris," Lucy told him and he chuckled.

"I know, you told me. I haven't been in a while either so neither of us really know what to expect."  
  
"You never told me where we're staying."  
  
"You'll see." He smiled slyly and winked.

(later)

"Where are we?" Lucy asked Kevin as they drove past the city of Paris and into the country side.

"We're almost there," Kevin assured her.

Only an hour before they had gotten off their plane and after going through customs and getting their luggage, they rented a car and Kevin drove them into the country.  
  
"I thought we were going to stay in the city?" Lucy questioned.  
  
"Well, we're not."  
  
"So you can't even say where we're staying?"

"We're going to be there in a minute, I want it to be a surprise." He looked over and laughed at her unpleased expression. "I know, I know, you hate surprises, but this one you'll like." he squeezed her hand. "I promise."

"Kevin," she whined.

"Close your eyes."  
  
"Bite me."

He laughed and shook his head. "Just do it."  
  
"Fine" She closed her eyes tightly and elbowed him the ribs. "Is this good?" She asked mockingly.

"Yesss" He smiled and pinched her cheek.  
  
"Ow" She laughed. "If I could see your face I'd kiss you but you made me close my eyes."

"Well" He settled back and pulled the car into a big drive way. "Then we'll have to fix that now won't we." He leaned over and gave her a smacking kiss on the lips.

She giggled and hit him. "You're so romantic," she joked.  
  
"I try. Come on, you can open your eyes soon." He hoped out of the car and swung over to the other side to open her door. She took his hand and with her eyes still closed, she walked with him on the cobble stone driveway.

"Jeez Kevin," Her high heel dug into the cracks of the cobblestones. "Where are we? You aren't making me stay in a little cottage for a week are you?"

"No," he laughed. "But now that you said it, that would have been a good idea."  
  
"Can I open?" She asked eager to see what the big surprise was.  
  
"Yes, you can open." he smiled and squeezed her hand as she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my...." She gazed up in awe at the castle that was standing in front of her. "Kevin! It's a castle!" She shrieked in delight.  
  
"I know" He grinned. "I thought you'd like it."  
  
"We get to stay here? All week?"  
  
"Yep, we get the castle all to ourselves all week."  
  
"Oh, God, I love you so much." She turned and grabbed his face and kissed him.

OK, the next chapter takes place after the honeymoon. I know I skipped the honeymoon but don't worry because there will be flashbacks, I'm hoping. :)


	3. Home Coming

Chapter three

"We're back!" Lucy exclaimed when she entered the Camden house with Kevin in tow behind her. Annie came into the kitchen and smiled at the two.  
  
"Welcome back, how was your trip?" She asked and Lucy smiled wider.  
  
"It was amazing, we had the best time." She looked back at Kevin and exchanged hinted smiles.  
  
"That sounds great Luce," Annie told her and then looked at Kevin. "Did she like the surprise?" Lucy frown in confusion and Kevin smirked.  
  
"Yes, she--"  
  
"Oh! The castle? Mom you should have seen it! It was incredible!" Lucy said interrupting him. He laughed and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.  
  
"She loved the surprise," Kevin said to Annie and she chuckled.  
  
"Did you two already see the apartment?"She asked and Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who got an apartment?" She asked with a laughed and then stopped and her eyes went wide. "Oh! Our apartment, how could I forget?" She spun around and grasped Kevin's hands. "We get to live together!" She squealed and made her way towards the door.  
  
"Bye--" Kevin managed as Lucy pulled him out the door.

"Hurry Kevin, don't you want to see what it looks like?" She asked eagerly and Kevin laughed.

"Yes," He told her as he caught her by surprise and hauled her over his shoulder; she gasped in shock and then squealed for him to put her down now. "Nope, you're coming with me."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Lucy hissed and he smirked.

"You know you like it."

"Kevin! I'm wearing a sundress, I can't be freaken upside down in it!"

"Hmm," He looked over at the side of her that was in his view over his shoulder and grinned. "Nice ass Luce," he told her smugly and patted it.  
  
"Kevin!" She snorted in laughed and then hit him. "Put me down."  
  
"Almost there."  
  
He raced up the stairs and stopped when he reached the top. "Whoa."  
  
"What? I can't see." He loosened his grasp and pulled her so that she was in an upright position with her legs around his waist. "Oh my..." Her jaw dropped at the sight of the newly furnished apartment and she smiled wide. "Look! There's a bathroom and a little kitchen, Oh Kev! We get our own little kitchen!" Her feet hit the floor and she grasped his hand. "We get to live here!"

He smirked and nodded. "I know." He grasped her by the waist and they tumbled onto the bed with Kevin's lips on hers. After a minute she pulled away and giggled.  
  
"What's gotten into you?"

"We um, need to test out the bed, don't you think?" He kissed her again and she laughed in agreement.

That was short but It will get better...I think, next we see what it's really like for Kevin and Lucy to adjust to married life. (And flashbacks from the honeymoon)


	4. Life after the honeymoon

Chapter four

It was 6:00 when the alarm clock went off and Lucy groaned loudly at the raucous buzzing that was coming out of the clock.  
  
"Shut that off Lucy," Kevin moaned and Lucy pulled the covers over her ears and shook her head.  
  
"Noo."

"Lucy," Kevin said annoyed but she ignored him. He leaned over her and shut the alarm off. He then lingered over her letting his weight crush her.

"Kevin," She whined. "Get off of me."  
  
"Oh sorry." He said and moved all his weight onto her.

"Oww."  
  
He moved his arms so that they were enclosed around her waist and then he started kissing her neck. "Wake up," he told her between kisses. "Time to go back to school," he paused and continued to kiss her. "And work."

"Fine, I'm up." She groaned and pushed him off of her. "I get first shower." She slid her feet off of the bed and stood up yawning.  
  
"No, you don't. I do, because, I was up first." he decided and she eyed him.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Yes, that's the rule."  
  
"Your rules suck Kinkirk."

"Kinkirk huh? You know, your a Kinkirk now too." he told her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh god, kill me now," Lucy murmured and he grinned wider.  
  
"Okay, how about, whoever gets there first gets to take the first shower?"

"Fine, go." She raced past him and he spun around and went after her. Just before they reached the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Cheater!"  
  
"Haha."

They both got into the bathroom and reached the shower.

"I win!" They both shouted in unison.

"No, I did!" They said again at the same time.  
  
"First one undressed in the shower, go!" Kevin declared and they both raced to get stripped down and at about the same time they jumped into the shower and turned it on. "Looks like a tie," Kevin observed with a smirk.  
  
"Looks like it," She agreed and then laughed. "You better watch out, tomorrow I'm gonna beat your ass."  
  
"Oh, you wish," He gawked and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"We'll see." She grinned and he closed his lips over hers.

"Welcome back Kinkirk," Detective Micheals said to Kevin when he saw him walk in. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was good but...I hope you didn't miss me to much," Kevin said and grinned.

"Not in a million years Kinkirk, now get to work, your desk is loaded with paperwork." The detective looked down at his own work and Kevin silently groaned and walked over to his desk.

He sat down and then looked over at the picture of Lucy that was on his desk and grinned. God, he couldn't be happier that he married her.

FlashBack

Kevin watched Lucy's eyes light up at the early morning busy streets in Paris. She laughed and spun around in her red and white strapless sun dress to look at him.  
  
"God Kevin, isn't this amazing?" She asked with joy in her voice and face. They had just finished eating breakfast in a small outdoor cafe and Lucy couldn't get over how wonderful everything was.

"Yeah." He laughed and smiled at her. "It is."

She gripped his hand tightly and after looking around at the hustle and bustle of Paris.

"It's so romantic." She turned and her gaze met his. "Kiss me."

Kevin smiled wider and spun her closer into him and then dipped her in his arms so that he could bring his lips down on hers. He pulled away after a minute and her breath caught when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Wow," She murmured and then he pulled her back up and laughed.

"Your to easy to please Lucy." He told her and she flushed.

FlashBack End

"Kevin? Hello!"

Kevin wiped the smile off his face and looked up at Roxanne's impatient demeanour. "Hi, sorry," he said and straightened in his chair.  
  
"Must have been some honeymoon huh?" Roxanne said with a smirk. Kevin grinned.

"Yess, it was," he agreed. Her eyes lit up and she sat down and leaned closer to him. He eyes her and then frown. "But, I'm not telling you about it."  
  
"Why not?" She demanded.  
  
"Because, it's none of your of anyone else's business except for mine and Lucy's." He told her in a haughty tone and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come on act like I'm one of the guys."  
  
"Guy's don't talk about this kind of thing," He told her immediately and she snorted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."

Lucy sat in class and stared up at the professor, despite the direction of her eyes, her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't stop thinking about Kevin. She tapped her pen on the desk and her mind wandered.

Flashback

"Ok, now where do i go?" Lucy asked and tripped over something in her high heels. Kevin laughed and caught her with his free hand.  
  
"Nice going hot shot," he joked and she scowled.  
  
"Well, maybe if you would take your hand over my eyes then I wouldn't be tripping over...whatever the hell this is," Lucy murmured and Kevin laughed again.

"It's a chair Luce."  
  
"Well, now I know that we'll be sitting," She said with a wise-ass tone.

"You are just to smart for me," Kevin said sarcastically and she laughed.

"I don't see why you need to cover my eyes," Lucy told him stubbornly.  
  
"Because if I didn't then you won't be surprised."  
  
"I've had it with you and all your surprises Kevin Kinkirk."

"Just one more, well for now anyways."

"Ready?" She pried and he wrapped an arm around her bare mid-driff where her white off the shoulder shirt had rided up and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Ready when you are babe."  
  
"Okay," Lucy agreed and opened her eyes. Her eyes bulged out and she covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping like an idiot. In front of her eyes was a small table set for two, it had a white table cloth and candle on it. In the center, were two roses and right behind the table was a large glass window revealing the golden Paris sunset. The lights in the room were dim and

Lucy turned around and smiled at Kevin.  
  
"Your nuts you know that," She told him with a bashful smirk and she slid her hands up his chest and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Only about you," He reminded her and then pulled her back and kissed her harder. She pulled back and while her lids were still closed she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," She whispered and his lips curved up.  
  
"I love you too, even though your absolutely crazy," Kevin told her and rested a hand on the back of her white skirt. She threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Way to kill the moment, dork," Lucy teased and moved away from his grasp. She walked over to the chair and tied her hands behind her back. "Are you going to pull my chair out for me like a gentleman?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," he reached for her chair, "dork," he whispered and stole a kiss.

End of FlashBack  
  
"Isn't that right Miss Camden?" The professor prided and Lucy looked up startled and stared at him blankly.  
  
"Yes, sir," She agreed and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Maybe you could day dream after class," he told her and went on teaching class


	5. Living with Boys

Chapter 5

Part one

(They've been married for a mouth)

Lucy walked into her and Kevin's apartment and threw herself onto the couch. She rubbed at the headache that was coming and slipped her shoes off. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes.

A strangled noise entered the room and Lucy's eyes flashed open and looked at Kevin who laughed and plopped is briefcase down on the floor. Her mouth fell open and she stared at him.  
  
"Did you just burp?" Lucy asked stunned and he shrugged.

"Yeah, excuse me," Kevin replied and she raised an eyebrow.

"That's disgusting, Kevin," She told him and he smirked.

"I'm a guy, its okay to burp," He playfully argued with her and then burped again. She made a face at him and groaned. "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kevin sat on top of her on the couch and she immediately tried to push him off.  
  
"Get off; I'm not in the mood for your immaturity."

"I'm not being immature."

"Yes you are, go away."

He frown and then turned so that he was facing her while still on top of her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just because I don't want to play with you right now doesn't mean that something's wrong," She argued and he stared at her blankly.  
  
"Fine." He stood up and walked into the closet to change.

Later, when he walked out he found Lucy asleep on the couch. He sighed and took the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered her up with it.

After that he walked down the stairs and went next store to the Camden house. When he walked in Annie smiled at him from the kitchen sink.

"Hello, Kevin," She greeted and he forced a smile back.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Camden," he said and she could see the glumness in his voice.  
  
"Is something wrong Kevin?"

"No, nothings wrong." She angled her head and studied him with narrow eyes; he cracked a smile and nodded slowly. "Well, it's just that Lucy's been acting kind of weird these last few weeks, and I don't know what's going on. I mean today she shut me out and today wasn't the only time this week."

Annie smiled sympathetically and nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her?" She suggested and he shrugged and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Maybe," he replied and left through the back door.

Part two

After Kevin walked out of the Camden's kitchen, he drove to the pool hall and shot some pool with some of the guys from the office.

"Didn't you leave work early to get home and be with your wife?" Mike, a fellow police officer asked. Kevin shrugged.  
  
"That was the plan," Kevin told the guys quietly.

"So what are you doing here?" Ron, another officer asked. Kevin shot and missed the balls completely.  
  
"We just aren't getting along," He murmured and the guys' eyebrows shot up.  
  
"What'd ya do Kinkirk?" Mike asked and the guys chuckled.

"I didn't do anything...I don't think, I don't know she's just acting funny and pushing me away."

The guys exchanged looks. "Did you say that your wife was pregnant?" Mike asked and Kevin whipped his head away from his shot and looked at Mike.

"No! Lucy's not pregnant; I don't know where you got a dumb idea like that." Kevin shook his head at the thought, _Lucy, pregnant? Yeah right_.

"That's how my wife acted when she got pregnant, all 5 times," Randy commented and all the guys laughed.

"She isn't."

"Ok, buddy, but when she starts the mood swings, then you know you've got a problem." _Pregnant? Uhh...wow, what a thought. Could Lucy be pregnant_? Kevin nearly shuddered as he drove home from the pool hall, Lucy being pregnant wasn't possible...well he didn't think so at least...well...he'd talk to her.

When Kevin pulled up to the apartment and made his way up the stairs and saw that Lucy was no longer asleep. She was sitting at the table surrounded by books.

"Hey Luce," Kevin greeted in an unsteady voice. She glanced up and then looked back down at the book in front of her. "We should talk," He continued and Lucy looked up when she heard his unusually shaky voice.

_Oh god_, Lucy thought, was that his voice cracking? _Damn, why don't I ever have a video camera when I need one? _

"Actually Kevin, now's really not the time." She told him and went back to writing notes.

"Luce," he practically croaked and she barely stifled the laugh that bubbled in her throat.

"Yeah," She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Can we please talk?"

"Honey, I need to study, is this important?"  
  
"Yes..." He told her hesitantly. _ Of course it is_, Lucy forced a smile.

"Okay, then lets talk about it later." She turned and rolled her eyes, _what was wrong with him_?

Part three

Kevin walked back over to the couch and picked up a book, he groaned and then put it down again and picked up the newspaper, he skimmed through it and then tossed it to the other side of the couch.

He finally stood up and started for the stairs.  
  
"I'm going out," He announced, but didn't get a reply back. "Okay?" He said again and thought he heard a mumble from Lucy. "Right, not like you'd care," he bit out in frustration and walked out of the apartment slamming the door as he left.

Lucy sat staring at the book not even noticing the commotion.

Several hours later, Kevin walked back into the apartment and threw his keys onto the table. He frowned when he didn't see Lucy sitting there with a pile of books. His eyes wandered over to the bed and saw her sleeping.

"I see how it is," he whispered to himself and stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed on the opposite side of his wife.

Kevin lay staring at the ceiling for at least an hour before he got frustrated and turned onto his side taking the covers with him. He then felt a sudden jerk of the covers and they were pulled from him.

Abruptly, he turned over and glared at Lucy. He pulled them back and closed his eyes stubbornly. He felt another jerk of the covers and finally sat up.

"I'm cold," he declared and pulled the blanket over towards him. "You're a cover hog."

"Oh, good one."

He turned back around and looked at his wife.  
  
"What did you say?" Kevin waited a minute and finally after no hearing another word from her he grumbled something and lay on his pillow facing away from her.

It was hours later that Lucy woke freezing and sat up. She looked to see that Kevin was snuggled up with all of the covers. She frown and pulled them from him and onto her.  
  
"Share," she hissed and lay back down. Again she felt the covers slowly slip away when Kevin turned to his side.

"For the love of god, Kevin."

She sat up and pushed her sleeping husband off of the bed. He hit the floor with thud and then sat up immediately.  
  
"What happened??" He asked in a panic and Lucy smirked as she lay back down. Still confused, he sat on the bed and slowly lay back down again.

It was silent for another minute until Lucy broke it.  
  
"Stop kicking me." Her voice was mumbled against the comforter and Kevin grinned. He moved so that he was facing her and he pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"This was nice, Lucy. I'm glad we got a good night sleep," he commented and she snorted a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, real nice." She snuggled into his chest.

"You know we still have to talk in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah."

It was silent again and then Lucy smiled into the dark.

"Cover hog."

Okay! So, I'm kind of running out of ideas, so unless someone has any other good ones, I'll be ending this story in like umm...maybe 3 or 4 more chapters....Plus an epilogue.

That was just some adjusting to newly wed life, let me know if ya like it!


	6. Hmm,somethings not right

Kevin woke up and groaned at the light that was coming through the open blinds. He rubbed a hand down his face and looked next to him to see that Lucy's spot was vacated.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He came out a minute later and started for the coffee maker when a voice startled him.

"Good morning." He heard and nearly jumped 2 feet.  
  
"What the..." he looked at Lucy and confusion washed over his face."Oh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here, Kevin," Lucy told him but kept her face and attention on the book that she was reading at the table.

"Did you just get here?" he asked thinking to himself, _I was only in the bathroom for like a minute, jeez, its way to early for this.   
_

"No, I've been up for a while." She looked up and tapped the pen she was holding on the table. "I guess you weren't expecting me to be here? You just walked right past me."

"No, uh, shouldn't you be at school?" he asked still trying to wake up.  
  
"I um, have the morning off," Lucy told him with a distance in her voice that he couldn't place.

"Oh," he poured himself some coffee and then turned and looked at his wife. "Did you tell me that you had the morning off?" He couldn't place the fact...

"It must have slipped my mind, but you were kind of acting weird yesterday so I'm not surprised."

This time he looked up from his coffee. "_I_ was acting weird? _I _was?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Is this going to start a fight?" she asked calmly when she heard the tone and accusation in his voice. "Because, I really don't have time for one."  
  
He almost laughed. "Lucy you've been acting weird for these past few days." She looked down at her hands as they fidgeted.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked and she looked up. "Baby, I don't want an apology from you," he told her impatiently.

"Oh," she responded unsure of how she should react and then she sighed. "Well then I should study." She looked down at the book and Kevin stood staring at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" He stared at her. "Lucy?"

She tore her eyes from the words on the page for a minute and looked at him. "What?"

He set his jaw and forced an annoyed smile. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Lucy groaned and rubbed at her tired eyes. "I'm sorry Kevin, I just have a lot going on right now."

"Like what?" he asked taking a step towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what he was getting at and then spoke.

"Like school..."

"Just school?"  
  
"...Yeah?..." She stared at him with a confused face, _What else was he expecting?  
_

"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes Kevin, I'm sure," Lucy told him slowly and he turned away from her.

_Why is she lying to me?_ He asked himself.

_What is he on?_ She wondered.

Later, when Kevin walked out of the shower he saw that Lucy was packing up her books.

"You going to class?" He asked and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, bye." She swung her bag strap around her shoulder and started to walk down the stairs.

"Bye," he murmured and was still dissatisfied with how she was acting. "Hey, Lucy?"

She stopped mid-way on the stairs and looked up at him. "Hmm?"  
  
"What time with you be home?" he asked and knew how stupid he sounded.  
  
"Uh, four...same as always." She gave him a half smiled and started to turn around.

"Lucy," She stopped and looked at him again. "I love you."

She stared at him for another second and then turned to walk the rest of the way down the stairs in complete confusion. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and thought for a second.  
  
"Kevin, are you okay honey?" She called up with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" He asked a little too quickly and she rubbed her oncoming headache.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." She started walking off. "But, I'm not sure you are," she muttered to herself. _He has to be on something_, she concluded, _well whatever it is, I want some_.

Like it? hate it? let me know thanks!


End file.
